The Prodigy
by NeloSufferto2086
Summary: The story of the fallen Robin after the events of Batman Arkham Knight and his quest to protect Gotham from a threat that has destroyed Gotham for centuries from the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

The Prodigy

Batman Arkham Universe

Chapter 1

What was left was nothing to be proud of. Here he was, reduced from being the infamous terrorist to being nothing more than another person. How did he become this way? All these things went through his mind as he got up from his bed and began making his way outside. It had been a month ever since he was beaten by the bat. That day had plagued his mind. It was a disease that would be incurable. After everything he had done to him, after everything he had done to help Scarecrow in his plan to create utter chaos in Gotham, the Batman was still willing to forgive him and start over. He couldn't understand why Batman did that. The man that he hated so much forgave him and extended his hand to him, just like he did the day that he found him. That night kept on replaying in his head, and no matter what he couldn't keep himself from thinking of it. As he continued walking, he looked up and soaked in the morning day light. Despite everything that happened Gotham still was truly a beautiful city.

He had lost so much, yet once he started thinking about it he also gained so much. Now he was able to walk around the city freely. Now he could start over and take his life through a new path, and it was all because of the Batman. After about ten minutes of walking, he finally entered through the door of his favorite diner. It was such a wonderful place to be. For some reason he always felt good when he entered the diner. Everyone here was so friendly and it really showed what Gotham city had finally become. He found a seat to the front of the diner and after a moment of waiting, his favorite waitress came by. '' Hey Jason! How are you this morning?'' she asked. '' Oh I'm just fine Ana, just fine." "Great to hear, so, you want the usual," "You know, let's go with a veggie omelet and a cup of black coffee today." "Yes sir!" she said as she turned around to go place the order. Something about that girl always made Jason smile. He couldn't tell what he felt inside, but for now, all he could feel was stomach bugging him. He just continued sitting there and thought,' the Batman may be dead but I know that he would never kill anyone, so I know that Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth were still alive. Eventually these thoughts were shaken from his mind when he spotted Anna caring his food straight to him." Here you are Jason. Hope you like it." "Thank you," Jason said. As Anna turned around, Jason asked her," hey Anna, they're putting up a statue in honor of the Batman and throwing a parade tonight. You wanna come with me?" Jason was all calm but on the inside he could feel the anticipation weighing down on him. Finally he was relieved when the young brunette blushed and said," Yes." With a smile on his face he said, "So I'll come and pick you up at six, right?" She excitedly nodded her head and with a smile from ear to ear she slowly walked away. Jason turned to his food and in his mind he was dancing like an idiot. Finally he began eating.

Hey guys, this is my very first fanfiction that I have ever written, so I hope that you like it. God Bless every single one of you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that night, Jason went over to the diner to pick up Anna. During his walk, Jason turned his head to an alley only to find a couple with a child being followed by two men. Instead of immediately bringing the down, Jason followed them so he can watch how the scene would play out. "Of all nights they chose tonight to do the wrong thing," thought Jason. After about two minutes, the muggers decided to make their move. They quickly advanced on the couple and caught up to them, with both of the muggers pulling out guns and pointing them to the couple.

"Hey, wait a minute you guys what's going on?" asked the man being mugged. "Shut up pretty boy! Give us your wallet and them pearls on the gal's neck and nothing bad will happen."

Feeling a familiar sense of justice within him, Jason sprinted over to a dark area and grappled onto the roof. With an incredible speed Jason pulled a red helmet out of his bag and put it on. He also pulled two long barrel hand guns and he flipped on his red hood. He looked down and luckily no one was hurt… yet. He stood over the roof of the building and with an incredible leap he landed right behind the muggers. Everyone heard a great crash as the two muggers looked behind them to see a man with a red hood pouncing on them with a savagery unlike any other. The couple watched in complete awe as the hooded figure continued to ravage the two muggers. Out of the blue one of the muggers saw an incoming fist headed straight for his face and as the punch connected one of the muggers was sent crashing straight to a brick wall. The other crook momentarily stared at his companion covered in bruises and he decided to go make a run for it. His escape was short lived as the hooded shot a rope at him and then proceeded to hang him on one of the lights in the alley. The hooded figure turned back to face the family but he saw nothing but horror in the eyes of the child as the young boy stared at the choking mugger gasping for breath and pleading for his life to be spared. A moment later the hooded man shot at the rope hanging the man and with a loud crash the crook was on the wheezing for air. After he finally regained his breath, the crook tuned his head around only to find the hooded man right over him pointing a gun right at his forehead.

"Hey man, please, I'm sorry man. I made a big mistake I promise that it won't happen again," pleaded the crook with tears in his eyes.

The hooded figure knelt down and he came face to face with the crook. "You better be thanking God right now, cause the only reason your dead is because of that boy back there," said Jason with incredible hate in his voice.

"What does the boy have to do with this?" asked the crook with a fear in his voice.

"That boy won't see someone die today. I won't scar him with such a sight." And with that the hooded man knocked out the crook and he rose up from the ground only to look at his watch and think," Heh. Guess those are the advantages of heading out thirty minutes early." Finally he grappled up the building closest to him and he left the couple there with their child pondering on who that man was.

"Daddy," said the child, "was that the guy you were watching on the TV this morning?"

"Yes son, I think we just encountered the vigilante called the Red Hood."

"He saved us Daddy. Do you think I could save people too someday?"

"Maybe, son. Maybe." Finally the little family began walking out of the alley.

On the rooftop, Jason took off his helmet and he put his things in his bag. "Well I better go pick up Anna," he thought and with a leap off the building into a shadowy area, he continued his walk to the diner.

Hey! This here was chapter 2 of the Prodigy. Hope everyone likes it. God bless and have a fantastic week.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Gosh, is everybody in Gotham here?" asked Anna.

"Apparently," responded Jason. It had been a few minutes since Jason and Anna had arrived at the dedication and despite the dedication starting in a about thirty minutes, there was still thousands of people gathered all around city hall. What was even more surprising was the fact that Jason thought that he saw someone familiar. Jason glared at the familiar person trying to figure out who he was.

"Jason, who are you starring at?" asked Anna. "No one," responded Jason, "let's go find someplace where we can get a good view of the ceremony." Finally, thirty minutes had passed and the mayor of Gotham city had finally made his way to the upmost steps of city hall. On the steps there was a podium with multiple microphones pointed to the mouth of the mayor. Before he begun Jason saw the mayor pull out multiple notecards out of his pocket and finally after a few seconds he begun.

"Citizens of Gotham city. We have gathered today to honor a special individual, who gave his life protecting the people of our great city. This special individual is known as Bruce Wayne a.k.a the Batman. Thanks to his incredible dedication to the protection of Gotham city we have been able to rebuild this great city to something that is beyond her former glory."

As the mayor kept on going with his speech, Jason stared back at the strange person that he seemed to recognize. Who was that person. Where does Jason know that person from. All these questions kept on going in his mind. Batman had taught him to trust his gut and to always investigate the things that seemed out of place. 'Whoever that person is, they give me a bad feeling. I'll have to keep my eye on that person,' Jason thought.

"Now the moment of truth has come. We know dedicate this memorial to the Dark Knight of Gotham city," the mayor signaled some people near the memorial to remove a very large black tarp on top of the tall statue, " the Batman!" All of a sudden every single person began cheering and screaming at the top of their lungs. The once quiet night had turned into a rock concert, with every single person, including Anna screaming at the top of their lungs. No doubt that every person in Gotham was screaming, except for one very mysterious person.

'I knew it,' thought Jason,' that guy is definitely up to something.' After a few more moments the odd person finally made a move. He began sprinting through the crowd, making his way to the mayor, but he found it difficult to traverse with all the people around so he pulled out a gun and shot it in the air. BANG! The laughter and cheering that was going on instantly died down and it was replaced with frantic screams of panic as the entire people of Gotham began running amuck trying to find a safe to haven to hide in. The mysterious man sprinted up to the podium knocking down the mayor and said," People of Gotham! You will pay for the crimes of the Batman! All of you, prepare to fear what we are. Prepare to die!" and with that he pulled out a machinegun from under his coat and he began shooting.

"Jason, we got to go now," said a frantic Anna, but as she turned toward the direction where Jason was, a man in a red hood swooped down below and with a well-aimed gunshot he knocked the machinegun right out of the terrorist's hands. "You should have stayed home tonight, moron," said the Red Hood. "Sorry Red Hood, I would love to stick around but my boss doesn't like to be kept waiting." With movement so swift the terrorist kicked the Red Hood in the head and he turned and ran. "No way in hell are you leaving here alive!" exclaimed Red Hood and instantly after he got up, he began to chase the terrorist. It was an action packed chase as the two jumped off rooftops in an attempt to be the winner of this game of cat and mouse. "Got to admit, the last time I had this much trouble getting someone off my tail was when the Batman was still alive. Of course, he wasn't too hard get rid of," and as he said that he turned around and with the force of a ten men he delivered a blow so powerful it knocked Red Hood on to his back dazed but still conscious. "Oh and by the way, the Talon sends his regards," the terrorist knelt down and whispered in his ear," boy wonder." As he rose up , he said goodbye and on Jason's chest a placed a single white feather.

Hey guys, here is chapter 3 of the Prodigy. Hope you guys like it and Have a wonderful day

-Nelo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Jason! Where were you! I was so worried!" exclaimed Anna as she ran over and hugged Jason. "Anna," said a slightly uncomfortable Jason," are you alright?" "Just fine," she said," where the hell were you?!" she asked with a very demanding voice. " Uh… I got lost in the crowd as the terrorist attacked. You alright. Nothing's wrong with you, right." "I'm just fine," said Anna. "Good, how about we leave now. I'm a bit hungry. How about you." "Yeah sure. Wanna come over to my place. We could order pizza and watch a movie or something," said Anna. ' YES!,' roared Jason in his head,' but I have to find the terrorist, and I need to figure out the type of bird that the terrorist got the feather from. Well I think that my work can be postponed till tomorrow night.' "Well your house it is. I'll buy the pizza." Said Jason as the two "friends" began walking away from the Gotham City Hall.

"Is it done." "Yes sir I believe that we have successfully reestablished ourselves as the legendary watchers of Gotham," said the terrorist. "Good Scorn. Your work is done for now. Mr. Angelo, please retrieve my armor and make sure that operation Night Owl is going underway as planned by tomorrow night. We will make sure that Gotham knows that we are always watching." "Yes Master Talon. As you wish," said Mr. Angelo. "Scorn, did Mr. Todd get our calling card?" "Yes Master Talon. Hopefully he is able to put two and two together." "Good, Mr. Todd is no Batman but he is also smarter than most people. Leave me now, I wish to be alone." "Yes Master Talon. As you wish." Said Scorn as he promptly left the great hall. 'It's been years since the Court has been this powerful. The only person that we have to thank for our downfall would be the great Batman. Now the sins of the father will be the sins of the son. Batman's punishment will have to fall on Mr. Todd. Poor boy, he's like me, one who suffered much only to gain nothing. Still, the Court must be avenged for the sins of the father,' thought Talon.

"Well Anna. Thanks for inviting me over. It was great," said Jason. "Oh no, thank you for coming over and thank you for the pizza, but most of all thank you for giving me such a great time." "Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning. At the diner of course," said Jason with some red on his cheeks. "Yeah well," said Anna as she blushed, "bye." "Bye." With that Anna shut the door to her apartment and Jason was left outside lost in thought. 'Man, this night everything turned out better than expected. She's soooo nice and soooo pretty and soooo….. wait the feather! Where the hell is the feather!' thought Jason as he desperately looked for the mysterious white feather. Jason knocked on Anna's door trying to fix his composure. "Jason. I thought you had already left." "Yeah well. I think I left something at your place. Can I come and look." "Yeah sure, come in," said Anna. "So, what are you looking for?" "Uh, just a white feather," said Jason. "Why are you looking for a feather?" asked Anna. "Uh…. M y friend has an interest in birds. His favorite bird would have to be the Robin." "Oh that's cool. Well let's find that feather,' said Anna. After a few minutes of searching Jason finally found the mysterious white feather. "Well, I found it. Thank you for letting me search your house." "Yeah sure, no problem well, I'll see you tomorrow," said Anna. "Alright, well bye," said Jason. "Bye," said Anna. 'Great, I found the feather. Now time to do some research. Time to go to the Librarian.

"Ah, Mr. Todd. What can I help you with?" asked the Librarian. "Yeah, I need you to identify this feather for me," said Jason. The Librarian took the feather and he began to study under a microscope. Well from what I could tell this appears to be the feather of the now endangered Snowy Owl. They are very hard to find but the can be obtained by poachers for a large sum of money. Where did you get this?" "I was chasing the terrorist that attacked the people at city Hall. He said that someone named the Talon sent his regards," said Jason. "The Talon…. The owl feather, the Talon, there is a chance that my suspicions are correct." "What suspicions?" asked Jason. "Well it is very, very likely that the Court of Owls is behind this. But the Court of Owls was disbanded after Batman took them down," explained the Librarian," But somehow the Talon has reorganized the Court and placed himself in a very high position. I've got a book on them. I suggest you read it." "Thanks man. Oh and I suggest that you get yourself a computer. Books are beginning to get little old," said Jason. "Well I have something that will interest you, but you are going to have to wait until its finished," said the Librarian. "Alright thanks," said Jason as he left his friend's underground mega library. Back at his place Jason began to study the book. It was a collection of Gotham's numerous unexplained murder cases, with most of them having a white feather as the Court's calling card. As Jason continued to turn the pages he found a case where a certain murder was constantly reciting a nursery rhyme. He didn't know any nursery rhymes mainly because he grew up in the streets and because nursery rhymes weren't very popular in those days. The nursery rhyme that the man kept on reciting was called…. The Court of Owls. 'Man'. Thought Jason,' they must have been fairly popular to get their own nursery rhyme. Let's see what it says.'

" **Beware The Court of Owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadow perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word of them or they'll send The Talon for your head."**

'Well that's interesting….'

Hello guys. I would like to thank you guys very much for all the support. I am planning on changing this story to a rated M story mainly because the Red Hood isn't exactly the type of character who is very forgiving. His methods are very extreme and I felt that a rated T story just won't capture the Red Hood's way of doing things. Last chapter I introduced the Court of Owls into the story to make it more interesting and to give the Red Hood a threat he won't be able to end just by putting a bullet in each member. Well I hope that you guys liked the story and feel free to ask me any questions. I will usually put up a new story/chapter every 4-5 days. Have a great day and I will see ya'll later.

-Nelo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Todd! Move it boy! We got a lot of work to do!" "Yes sir," responded a very frustrated Jason Todd. 'Sometimes, I can't believe that I work for this guy. I miss the days when I got everything that I wanted. But, I wasn't always that way.' Jason had been studying on the Court of Owls all night but despite his efforts, he still couldn't find any information that could help him other than the nursery rhyme. One thing that has been stuck in his mind is this Talon. The nursery rhyme mentioned Talon as the man who will come for your head. What confused him most was when the terrorist said that "the Talon sends his regards." Did Jason know this Talon. Had he met him somewhere before as the Arkham Knight. This Talon also seemed to know of his origins as Robin. Despite that it may be a possibility that he doesn't know Jason's identity, but then again it is also very possible that he might. This Talon is a dangerous person who must be dealt with immediately. Normally he would have put this off as just another small gang, but recently it's become quite clear that the Court of Owls is on his top priority and the Talon is certainly on the top of Jason's hit list. "Jason. Move it boy or else I'm cutting your pay in half." "Yes sir," said Jason. 'I swear if he keeps on treating me like this Talon will become the number two person on my list,' thought Jason.

"Well this is interesting. Someone began shooting at the Batman's ceremony," "Indeed this is very interesting sir. Your coffee." "Thank you. The other thing that is interesting is that the Red Hood came to stop the attack." "Yes sir indeed. I must admit, Master Todd has been quite busy ever since your death." "Yeah, but there's more to this story than meets the eye. Gotham recently put up security cameras after the Scarecrow incident. I'm going to follow where they were headed through the footage." "Sir, does Gotham really need so many cameras." "Ever since the Scarecrow incident, I can't blame them. Here is when they engaged each other." "I must admit sir, the terrorist is very skilled if he is able to bring down master Todd that fast." "Exactly, and that is what worries me. Normal terrorists aren't normally this skilled. We are dealing with something much more dangerous. "The League of Assassins perhaps." "No, with me dying, Talia wouldn't have any reason to be in Gotham. Let's continue the footage. There. The terrorist placed something on Jason's chest. I need to zoom in to see what is." "A single white feather, but sir, why." "The feather indicates that it came from a Snowy owl. The last time that someone had a white feather was when I was being hunted by the Court of Owls." "But sir, they disbanded years ago. You put a stop to them remember." " I know Alfred but they have come back and I want to know how." "Sir will you put a stop to them?" asked Alfred. "I can't. I'm dead remember. But I'm confident that Jason can stop." "Sir you couldn't even stop them without the help of your friends. Jason has no connections. How can you hope that he can stop this alone." "Jason has connections, just not the ones he needs," and with that Bruce Wayne picked up his phone and called a friend. "Dick. It's me Bruce, I need you to go to Gotham city and find Jason, but first come by the villa, I have a package that I need you to take to Jason. No, it only has files on the Court of Owls and some equipment that he might need. Yes, they finally came to Gotham and since you have your hands full with the Court in Bludhaven you can't help Jason. No don't tell Tim about the incident, Jason will be the one to alert them. Just get here now," said Bruce in his usual tone.

"So why didn't you get here this morning?" asked Anna. "I woke up late and my Boss screamed at me over the phone," said Jason. "You still work for him?" "Well I've only been working there for a month." "Still, I would've quit. Excuse me, some men came in," said Anna as she rose up to go take their orders. "Hello welcome to Paula's diner, how my I take your order." " Hey…. Give me some waffles with a side of you baby," said the creep as he grabbed Anna's wrists and he pulled her close to him. "Hey what are you doing stop it!" yelled a struggling Anna. "Oh come on sexy. Don't you like this? If you stop struggling I could take you home and…" "That's enough," yelled Jason. The group turned their heads to Jason and they just stared at him. Finally the guy harassing Anna let go of her wrists and he stood up and he began walking towards Jason's booth. "What did you say, kid?" "Shut the hell up and back off. We don't need the likes of you around all these fine people," said Jason with a very intimidating tone. The two kept on eyeing each other for about five seconds until the head of Paula's diner came running through. "Hey you, get out of my diner, and take your crooks with you too before I call the cops." The ringleader stared at Jason for a few more moments and then he called his gang out of the diner. One by one they got up and one by one they left the door with each one of them giving Jason a look of death. "Jason, thanks for getting them out," said Anna. "No, thank your boss he got them out, I just stalled them." Jason pulled out some cash and he placed it on the table. "Well Anna I got to go. Thank you for the food," said Jason as he pulled out ten dollars and he gave them to Anna, "just a little something for a friend." Jason promptly left as Anna counted the money and when she came across a piece of paper with words on it she blushed.

'The idiots are following me. Man they just can't let things go can they. Well, I'll head over to an alley with no cameras and we'll settle things there.' The gang continued following Jason with them eventually ending up to an alley. Jason put down his back pack and he pulled out some brass knuckles. "If you guys are here for a fight you won't come out of here in one piece." "Big talk for a small guy, haven't you noticed each one of us is three feet taller than you," said the same guy who harassed Anna. Jason turned around and with a grin on his face he said, "I 'm going to enjoy hearing each one of you scream." Jason sprinted over to the ring master and with a ferocity so monstrous he knocked the head dude off his feet and into the ground. His lackey to the left swung at Jason but his blow was in vain as the only result he got was swinging foot headed straight for his ribs. The blow connected and the second big dude fell over gasping for air but before he could recover, Jason put him in and arm lock and he steadily applied pressure to the joint that connected the forearm and the rest of his. The lackey screamed with a pain as the joint finally gave out which only resulted in a bone ripping through the lackey's skin and showing in plain sight. Another fool attacked Jason from his left but he didn't succeed as Jason spun around him and he put him in a choke hold. The enemy clayed away at Jason's arm trying to find an opening for him to get at. His face began to grow red and his attempts to get out were beginning to slow down. Jason then twisted the man's head and he heard a very loud snap. The man fell over limp and lifeless. The last man standing who was the ring leader got up and looked in horror at what Jason did. Before he could move Jason was behind striking at the joints of his legs resulting in two bones sticking out of his legs. The ring leader screamed in pain as he frantically began crawling away from Jason in an attempt to get away. "Think you can get away from me huh," said Jason as he walked towards the ring leader. "Please man I'm sorry, please just leave me alone." "I could but that's not how I do things." Jason bent down and he pulled out a knife. "Please I'm sorry," pleaded the ring leader but his pleads were in vain as Jason plunged the knife deep into his chest. "Remember one thing, you were the one how chose for it to end this way. May you find truth in death and may you not suffer too much." Jason pulled the knife out of the ring leader and he placed it on the chest of the corpse. ' Know that I sparred one of you from death that is all that I will do.' Jason turned around and he walked out of the alley as if nothing happened.

Hello guys, I hope that you all like this rather long chapter. I had extra time on my hands so I decided to go for a long interesting chapter. I have been thinking and I have decided that I may write a short story sometime in the future so please state your suggestions on what I should write about. Thank you all for the support. Have a blessed day

-Nelo


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Click. Jason opened the door to his apartment. He pulled his backpack onto his shoulders as he entered through the door, his weight caused the floorboards below him to creek with every step, but through all this he was whistling a certain tune that he got stuck in his head. He neared his countertop and he slung his backpack on top of it. Jason then turned away from the countertop and he headed towards a cabinet, taking out a glass with a very fast swipe. Jason then turned around and after a few steps he made his way to the refrigerator and opened it. He reached for a bottle of cranberry juice but then he stopped. He heard something. Something, out of the ordinary. His senses instantly began going into overdrive and with one swift movement he pulled out a throwing knife and he threw it towards a corner where his favorite recliner was. "Whoa," exclaimed a shadowy figure his brought his two palms together to stop the knife from going straight through his forehead," Dude! What the Hell!?" "Are you here to put me in a cell, Dick?" asked Jason. "No, although I should. You threw a freakin' knife at me dude," said Dick. "Get to the point Dick. Why are you here?" "What I can't drop in and say hello to an old friend." Jason turned around and he glared at Dick, Red Hood style. "Man, I miss the days when you weren't so uptight. You remind me of Bruce," said Dick. "What's that?" asked Jason. "This, my friend is a gift. From me to you," said Dick happily while handing to Jason a very large briefcase. "Oh and I got a few papers for you. Its on the Court of Owls." "Wait, how do you know that I'm up against the Court of Owls?" "There's been some very similar events happening out there in Bludhaven. Thought that you could use some stuff to help you in your quest to protect Gotham." "Thanks, now are you gonna stay or are you gonna leave?" asked Jason. "Well dude adios. Bludhaven needs me." "Alright, bye." Dick opened Jason's apartment door and he left. 'Well what do we have here?' thought Jason as he opened the briefcase. 'Whoa… How did get all this. This is definitely something beyond military armor.' Jason continued to dig into the case and at the very bottom he found something that he instantly fell in love with. Jason pulled out the sleek red helmet that was surprisingly light. 'What is this material? I've never seen anything like it.' Jason put the helmet aside and he pulled out a few new "toys" and a utility belt that was just like Batman's. 'Heh well, I think I'm gonna like this.' Jason noticed a slip of paper lodged in the bottom of the briefcase.' What's this?' thought Jason as he opened up the slip of paper. 'Well I'll be damned.'

Hey guys, sorry that I was a little late with the story. Some things happened and I had to postpone this for a while. Sorry for this chapter being short. I didn't have much free time to type this.

-Nelo


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Help, someone, help!" screamed a young lady as she was being backed up into a corner. "Shut up, lady and give us the purse!" BANG, BANG. Next thing you know, the criminal collapses onto the ground with blood seeping onto the concrete as the young lady steps back in shock.

'You know, sometimes I wonder why criminals don't just settle down and at least try to get a job,' thought Jason as he put his gun back into its holster. After about two minutes of brooding he turned around and made his way to the next rooftop. Finally after testing out his new equipment and decided to head back to his apartment for some sleep. 'Damn, its 4 in the morning and I still haven't gotten any sleep,' thought Jason as he collapsed onto the bed from pure exhaustion without even attempting to change.

At around 6 in the morning, Jason was already heading out to his usual diner, hoping to talk to Anna.

"So Jason, you look exhausted," "Yeah well, I haven't exactly been getting the best amount sleep in these past few days," it was really kind of strange how close Anna has gotten to Jason and although he appreciated having someone to talk to it was very disheartening to Jason that he couldn't tell her everything about him, but even so he still managed to force a smile, just for her sake. "Honestly Jason, you look kind of sick. Have you called in for a sick day?" asked Anna with a slight hint worry in her voice as she poured coffee for Jason." No, I haven't and I don't think I'll be able to. My boss is not exactly the nicest person in the world and I doubt he'll let me take a day off." "Come on Jason, you look like you're about to pass out any second now," "I know, that's why I asked you for your entire pot of coffee today," explained Jason while bringing his third cup of coffee to his lips. "Well, I think that you should take a break today, everyone needs a break and every time I call, you always say that you're at work. You know, you still haven't told me exactly what it is that you do." Jason stared deep into her cerulean eyes for a moment and he proceeded to respond. "Well let's just say that I'm the guy that has to sort out all the papers at the Gotham News," "Oh, that sounds very tiring," exclaimed Anna with a playful sarcasm. "I'm also the guy who runs around the city delivering messages, pouring coffee, managing the break room, part time janitor, and the Boss' leg rest. Oh and I also am the office clown who gets laughed at every time someone "accidently" pours coffee down my back" "Oh, that sounds awful, sorry for being sarcastic" "It's alright, at least you're the only one who actually respects me," said Jason with a plastered smirk on his face.

"Master Cobb, they are currently over 500 Talons in the revival chambers and each is waiting for your command." "Wonderful Mr. Angelo, now open the chambers. Send 5 Talons after these 15 people. I want them dead." "Of course sir, and what about the rest of the Talons?" "I want the rest of these Talons placed in these specific locations marked on the map. When the time arises I want all of them to seize control of these markers in a discrete fashion. We don't need the people of Gotham to hear a single peep about this. Once we take control of the markers, every single powerful man in Gotham will bow down to us and we will have absolute control over the economy here in Gotham. We will see everything." "An absolutely wonderful plan sir. What of Mr. Todd" "Scorn gave him enough hints to know of our existence but there is no way he will even know about my plan. He may try to do something but he will still fail. Night Owl will be a success. Now Mr. Angelo, if you will excuse me, I have a date to attend to" "Master, permit me one more question. Do you honestly believe that the League of Shadows will obey each one of our demands." "Why not, I have Nyssa in my palm and even if they tried to kill me, they wouldn't be able to. They have no reason to. This is the fruit of staying on their good side. Not only have seized control of the League without them even knowing a thing, I have also managed to persuade Nyssa to do everything that I say without her even knowing it, even if it took some very… interesting means to achieve." "Well sir that explains all the crashing noises that I heard in your room. Please at least try to be a bit more discreet with you late night escapades. Some of us have to sleep to." "No problem Mr. Angelo, now if you will excuse me, I have a date with the demon to attend to. Oh and by the way, she really is a wicked woman, especially when she's in my room." "Please sir, spare me the details." "Night, Mr. Angelo and remember about what must be done." "Of course sir."

Hey guys. Sorry for not writing in so long. I kind of forgot about this when school started but now that I've finished 6 of 8 of my final exams, I will be able to write more frequently. God bless

-Nelo Sufferto


End file.
